Эс Нодт/Сюжет
Тысячелетняя кровавая война Получив приказ от императора, Эс, вместе с остальными штернриттерами, приходит к Вратам Солнца, чтобы отправиться в Сейрейтей и принять участие в войне с Обществом душ. Добравшись до Общества, Эс, как и другие штернриттеры, создаёт столб голубого пламени, чтобы привлечь внимание синигами. Эс убивает множество синигами, но тут вмешивается Ренджи Абарай. Эс спокойно блокирует удары меча Ренджи голыми руками, пока не приходят Маск Де Маскулин и Бьякуя Кучики. Бьякуя сильно ранит руку Эса, и второй квинси ругает его за то, что он даёт пробить свой Блют так просто. Бьякуя заманивает Маскулина в ловушку и высвобождает банкай, Сенбонзакуру Кагейоши, чтобы сражаться с Эс, и та забирает его себе с помощью своего медальона. Wounding Byakuya in the ensuing battle, Äs asks if he had become aware that rather than being poisoned, he had instead been infected by fear. Äs commends the captain's resilience in not dying instantly like most, as it explained the fear-inducing ability of its "arrows", which caused victims to doubt everything and lose control of all rational thought. After receiving a blow to the chest, an uninjured Äs declares that despite Byakuya's remarkable willpower, his heart was already stricken by fear towards it. Striking the motionless captain, Äs describes how, unlike "fear that comes from reason", "true fear" is instinctive and so cannot be escaped. Evading Byakuya's subsequent assault, Äs activates the stolen Senbonzakura Kageyoshi and attacks, causing Byakuya to fall amidst a torrent of blood.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 4-17 As Byakuya lies heavily injured, Äs tells him that it was obvious he couldn't win against his Bankai with only Shikai, just as Renji attempts an ambush from behind. Effortlessly averting the strike with Blut, Byakuya moves to attack as well, only to be overwhelmed by Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's blades and smashed into a wall, killing him. When an enraged Renji is suddenly stopped from releasing his Bankai, Äs chastises his ally for not waiting, as they could have stolen it as well. With its ally surprised by this, Äs tells him that he should go home and review the ''daten'' their leader had provided.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 1-15 When Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto later confronts Juhabach, Äs, NaNaNa Najahkoop, and another Stern Ritter attempt to ambush the captain-commander from above. Declaring that it was the end, Äs and the others attack, only to be incinerated by Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 4-9 During the Wandenreich's second invasion of Soul Society, Äs notices the stolen Bankai being taken back by the Shinigami and the defeat of Cang Du and BG9.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 6 In the morning following Rukia Kuchiki's return to Soul Society, Äs confronts her, stating how lonely he is without Senbonzakura. Explaining that he is aware of who she is, Äs asks for the location of her brother. When she refuses to answer, he asks if Byakuya would arrive if he killed her, and then proceeds to attack. In spite of Rukia's attempt to block his thorn with ice, Äs manages to infect her with his fear. Äs gloats at her attempt to protect herself, but reacts with confusion when an unaffected Rukia asks what he is afraid of.Bleach manga, Chapter 566; pages 8-17 Äs states it is impossible for anyone to resist fear, prompting his opponent to invite him to attack her again. Äs once again attacks Rukia, but his thorns are stopped and frozen. Äs then listens to Rukia explain how she had to run away before so that her body would have time to adjust itself to the true power of Sode no Shirayuki. Saying that freezing the thorns won't stop the fear because it doesn't enter through the wound but rather through the initial touch, Äs proceeds to make a speech about how all living beings fear something and death is what everyone fears in the end, meaning that as long as Rukia is alive she will feel fear. Confused by Rukia responding that it won't work on her because she is not alive, he asks what this means. After Rukia explains her Shikai's true power of lowering the temperature of her own body below zero, Äs says it is impossible. As he stands still repeating that what Rukia said is impossible, she appears next to him and cuts him with a blade at minus 18 degrees. Äs is then once again cut by Rukia at a temperature of minus 273.15 degrees. As he is completely frozen, Äs wonders if what he is experiencing is "fear". Bleach manga, Chapter 567; pages 1-17 As Rukia slowly returns her body temperature to normal, Äs proclaims he only fears punishment by his majesty and losing his body completely as his mask crumbles, revealing a decaying mouth. Äs activates his Quincy: Vollständig, gaining a halo in the shape of a Wandenreich emblem, two streams of blood pouring from his eyes, and a cloak with a line of stitches down the middle. When Rukia realizes she cannot move, Äs reveals she is finally experiencing fear because she is looking at him and reveals his ability to be Tatarforas before explaining how she can no longer escape his gaze. As Äs tells Rukia to finally experience fear, Byakuya cuts through Tatarforas.Bleach manga; Chapter 568, pages 1-17 As Byakuya steps forward, Äs immediately starts mocking him about the injuries he inflicted on him during the last invasion. When Rukia calls out to her brother and tells him to avoid eye contact with him, Äs exclaims it's too late as he surrounds Byakuya with eyes. After Byakuya destroys his eyes using his Zanpakutō, Äs, noting he must have surrounded the area with his Bankai, says he really would have liked to keep it. After Byakuya explains he's using Shikai, Äs becomes enraged when the captain thanks him for stealing his Bankai and giving him the opportunity to understand his Zanpakutō better. Äs begins transforming as he declares he will not kill Byakuya but rather make him experience such terror he will wish for death. After transforming, Äs, now in a monstrous form, tells Byakuya the end has come. When Byakuya says Rukia will kill him, Äs tells him to stop insulting him.Bleach manga; Chapter 569, pages 1-10 & 12-16 As he thinks about his fear of death and Hell, asking His Majesty to forgive him, Äs is frozen and killed by Rukia's Bankai, Hakka no Togame, his body shattering and falling apart.Bleach manga; Chapter 570, pages 3-4 Ссылки en:Äs Nödt#Plot Категория:Сюжет